


Beauty and the Beast- [AOT AU] -Titan!Eren x OC [DISCONTINUED]

by AOTFanGirl104



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOTFanGirl104/pseuds/AOTFanGirl104
Summary: A series of traveling entertainers search the forest in order to capture titans, in order for their master's to achieve fame and a name in history books. However, their main prize is for a certain legendary titan that has lived for centuries.Fate has been tested when this titan with green eyes, found interest with a fellow entertainer.Contains: partial lemonnudityfoul language
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Beauty and the Beast

There has been so much chaos during these past couple of weeks. Endless hunting through this labyrinth of giant trees, green cliffs, and bushes, looking for the giants that roam these forest.  
It appears that the freak shows that travel across the country are joining in, and imprisoning creatures that have been on this earth WAY longer than them.  
Why go to tremendously links just to get a creature that could easily wipe out an entire village in a matter of minutes? Profit.  
Why risk such dangers just to anger a race of beings that could kill a person in seconds?  
Profit.  
It's all about profit, recognition. A place in history.

This morning seemed like any ordinary morning at camp with everyone waking up to the sound of the rooster, when dawn first broke, and then a scout called out that there was a titan nearby, and it is a well-known one. Stories, legends, portraits of this creature that looked like a walking corpse, created throughout the centuries.  
There was the sound of explosions, trees began to tumble. Another was shot, and a giant 15m humanoid creature dodged out of it's way, allowing another tree to fall.  
"I got the target locked!" A man called out, as he looked through the eye hole, see the creature climbing up moss covered stone hills, "Fire!"  
The cannon made a loud booming sound, turning back, the creature turned. There was the loud shrieking mixed in with monstrous roars that echoed through the forest.

Footsteps paced across the forest. Various pants, the crew that was set to hire to hunt and capture followed the trail of blood, and steam, in which within that steam was a flesh that was getting ready to decompose. Reaching the top of the hill, the group of four split in two, with the two freaks were in one team, and their caretakers in the other.  
The caretakers that consists of Connie Springer and Sasha Braus headed east, while the freaks consist of [Full Name] and Jean Kirstein headed west. It appeared the various explosions caused blood to splatter throughout the moss covered boulders and trees. Despite the amount of flesh and blood loss, the creature was quick to escape.

"We'll split up," Ordered Jean, as we stood across from one another, "You continue down that way, and I will search the east."  
I nodded, "Alright. Got it."  
"We'll meet up here, once they give us the signal. Try not to get lost. Huh? Big Mouth?"  
I scoffed, "Sure, whatever you say, Horseface."  
He snarls, immediately, we split up. I continued to search more to the west, but changed course, and followed the trail to the south.  
I climbed over fallen trees, and carefully made my way across small streams. It was probably an hour before, I heard the heaving sound of something monsterous.  
"Huh?" I stood in silence. Hearing this deep heaving sound, like something was out of breathe. Holding my gut in, I carefully, and slowly made my way to the bushes, pushing them to the side, I looked over. My blood had run cold, a shuddering gasp escaped from lips, as I quickly moved back, my back slammed against the tree trunk, my top hat, decorated in golden ornamented leafs fell to the ground. I stood there in horror, feeling my own heart beat profusely in my chest. Cold sweats heading down my face.  
I couldn't believe it. I can't believe what I am actually seeing!  
Hearing that soft growl, I slowly moved towards the bushes, moving them to the side only to see the prize of this hunt resting on the cliff below, steam protruding out of the areas that it was hit by cannon fire. It was laying in this circle of cliffs, laboring for air. Looking like it has been defeated. Moving out of the bushes, I stood at the edge of the cliff, the creature is most certainly 15m tall, it's body looked rather masculine, and athletic, so it must be a male, but it lacks the specified organ between it's legs. Missing parts of his head, but it's hair appeared to be long and dark, and has a hook nose, lacking cheeks and lips, like a corpse. It looked like it was in pain, as well. It clinched it's fists shut, it was easily visible that the creature was trying to keep his mouth, or....jagged jaw shut, in fear of exposing itself.  
My heart is completely shattered for this creature. The creature, known as a titan, was just minding it's own business probably, when the troop that Pyxis hired came across the creature, and started attacking it. This is a creature of the woods, there hasn't been any stories of these titans coming near a city. In fact, the stories in the newspaper depict them as docile, most of the time, only from time to time, when news break when a group turns up missing, and it appears that they had come across titan territory, and seek to harm the creature in question.  
I wonder if there is anything I can do, to ease this creature's pain and suffering?  
I took a look around, and wondered off, coming across a bed of tiny golden colored petals, the Historia flower. Named after the bastard daughter and Queen of Paradis from 200 years ago. It is small and petite, but there are stories that the flowers are used for numbing, of getting rid of any bad toxins of the body. In retrospect, I came to the right area, at the right time. Removing my top hat, I began to pluck the flowers, enough to pull my hat, I came back to the grounds and began to drop them at the edge of the cliff, only to go back to the area where the flower rested until the area was empty of them.  
This was a deadly task to do, but I must attempt the inevitable. I cautiously began my descend down the cliff, digging my boots into certain areas, in hope that I would fall to my death some 40 feet down.  
My body trembling in fear, both due to the fact that I'm descending the cliff without any rope, and two there is a creature down there that could kill me with ease. It took awhile, but I managed to make it down, landing on the ground. It heard me, as I jumped and landed on the dirt ground, his eyes shot open. I stood rather still, I don't know how to respond now, I'm frightened now.  
I could see how infuriated it was, knowing that one of it's enemies has found him, and will expose his whereabouts.  
"I...." I don't know what to say, I could see it's wrist tensing up, and it was snarling. My body began to move on it's own, I held my hands towards it, hushing it before it could make any noise, "Please, be silent."  
Lowering my body to the ground, I removed my hat, his good eye watched, as I gathered the golden petals off of the ground and moved over slowly, staring at it. He could sense my fear, as I drew close, "Pl....Please. I....Br...Brought y-you, so...." Taking a big gulp, "Something to ease the....Pain."  
I was clinching my stomach, trying to prevent myself from pissing my pants. I came over to it's fist, only for it to retract in both fear and anger. I moved back in fear, pressing my back against the rocks. He was completely sore and unable to move anywhere.  
"L-listen," I calmly spoke to the creature, "I know....You are afraid of me, and I must admit I am more afraid of you, myself." My legs feel like they're going to buckle, "But I want you to know for sure that I am not like those people, who are currently hunting you down for cash and carnal delights."  
What am I doing? I don't think it understands me. I slowly moved down, gathering more flowers, and making my way over.  
"Historia flowers, you might know them. It will ease your pain." He laid there, giving me this intense gaze, only when I came close to his jaw, that he began to growl. My body froze for a minute before I turned to him, gazing into his one good eye, "I could see you cannot move, so I am helping you. If you want to kill me, than fine, but I want you to open your mouth and stick out your tongue, before you do, so I could give you some herbs to ease your pain, and get rid of any toxins from this morning's attacks."  
He just laid there silently, obviously he didn't understand a word I just said. I sighed, dropping them by his jaw, I turned back and gathered the first pile, I turned and saw the pile I left prior was gone, and a wet slimy substance was in it's place. What is it? It smells horrendous!  
Anyways, I placed it near the clearly slimy stuff, and stepped back, watching for a moment until the creature opened it's jaw, and slid out it's tongue, allowing some of the flowers to stick to he's tongue before slipping it back into his mouth. Ah, it's saliva, he's consuming it. I smiled happily at the creature.  
"Good."  
Slowly I stepped back, turning to the wall, grabbing unto the rock, I began to descend back up. It took some time, but I managed to reach the top, I stood back, and saw it laying there, noticing that it's other eye managed to heal on it's own. Amazing, titans could regenerate themselves.  
"You seem to no longer be in pain." I responded back.  
"[Name]!" I heard a familiar voice. I was startled. The creature snarled, it was quite visible that it was trying to move. Shifting his limbs, as much as he could. Shit! Horseface!  
I disappeared through the bushes.  
"Hey, Big Mouth! Do you hear me?!"  
"Yeah, yeah! I hear you, Horseface! I'm coming!"

The creature could hear the young woman and a male voice speaking to each other. By the intensity of their tone, it seemed like they were quite frustrated with one another.  
"Did you find the creature?"  
_No, thought the creature, Please don't come near._  
"No. I came across a dead end!"  
"Damn it! Let's continue on searching."

I stood there watching Horseface make his way down the mossy slopes, I stood there for a moment before I held onto my hat, and walked down, as careful, as I could.  
"We should head back to camp." I suggested.  
"Yeah right, Pyxis would pressure us to continue on with our search. We will head back to the troops."  
I sighed in response.  
Slowly I turned back for a minute, wondering and hoping the creature is alright. Praying to God, that no other hunter would come near it while it rested and healed. I turned back and hurried, as fast as I can trying to catch up with Jean.

A long cloud shot through the sky, it was red smoke. A sign to return back to camp. I sighed out if relief, now the creature could finally rest up and return to an area that is safe.


	2. Beauty and the Beast

A/N: Contains little hints of lemons

~*~*~*~

That following night there was a bonfire, it was getting late into the night, the men that Pyxis had hired, and his group of freaks were slowly beginning to go their tents to rest up and get ready for another day of hunting tomorrow.  
It was a risk, but after journeying across this labyrinth of a forest, I really need a bath, and to soothe these aching muscles.  
It was possibly a ten minute walk away from camp, it was highly dangerous for me to be here, but I am taking a risk. I sat on the flat surface of a rock, untying my knee high boots that had bows on the side. Slipping one off, and than other, than unbuckling my belt, and removing my dark shaded pants with light strips going down, and began to untie my corset, resting it next to me, and than my long white blouse stained with dirt and sweat. I slipped off my underwear and took my long white cloth and dipped one foot into the warm water.  
Chills sent up my spine, how glorious it felt. Soon enough I dipped my entire body into the hot spring cupping my hands and pouring the water into my head. I sat back for awhile glancing at the dark sky my mind shifting back to the titan from earlier.  
Who ever came across from him, how could they neglect to point out those beautiful green blue eyes. Despite his deformities and being a giant, the creature was rather....Charming, I may add. Embarrassed by that last statement, I sat up, scratching the back of my head, before sitting back down. I sighed.  
I wonder if I will be able to see it again. I sighed, before rising out of the water, grabbing the white cloth, and wrapping myself, soon enough I removed the excess water out of my hair, before twisting it and tying it up. Hearing rustling of the trees behind me, my body grew stiff, slowly moving my head back, the moonlight showed the figure hiding behind some trees, it was nearly half their size, and those green glowing eyes pointing directly down at me. That aggressive glance looked so familiar.  
"You know, you have some big cojones showing up near an area in which human beings reside." I could hear the creature softly rumbling in a growl, "Hmp!" I turned around stuffing the end of my strands into my hair, sitting in silence, "I was hoping that you would found much safer ground, knowing that...." I turned back, in a quick gesture, I jumped up to my feet inside the water. Standing there feet away, was the same creature from earlier, now standing near to six feet in height.  
I stood there horrified, I didn't hear the creature, at all, and how the hell did it manage to get that small?  
It softly hissed at me, opening his jaw, I could see steam seeping out of his mouth, "Uh...." I stood there dumbfounded, my eyes glanced down to see movement between it's legs. The area started to take shape, and soon enough, it slipped out, lines of clear slimy substance attached itself from his groin to the area in which it created.  
My eyes widen in horror, "Uh.....Um. Y-you're...big."  
Opening it's jaw, the creature's vocabulary was faster than it's moving jaw, "Mate with me." He spoke with a mixture of a young man's tone and a snarl. That statement had made my skin crawl, I barely know this creature, well, kind of from various resources from people that lived through the centuries.

A creature with eyes like green gemstones. Violent in nature. Face that looks like a rotten corpse.

This same creature that expects me to be intimate with is the same one that I read, heard, and saw through various canvases. This is a legendary creature. And he talks, TALKS. So does that mean that, he understood me, as well?  
"What's wrong?" He spoke. I turned to him, startled, "Do you humans not procreate? Or is it the fact that I am a monster? And I do not appeal to you?"  
Immediately, I respond, "No, it's not that at all."  
The creature stood in silence, "That what is it?"  
I climbed out of the water, feeling my heart pacing fiercely within my chest, "So much things. First, you talk, that means you understood me, and second, you are wanting to mate with a being that is taking part in hunting you and your race for profit."  
He stood in silence, stepping down the flat boulders, to me, "Profit, you say?"  
"Yes, my master wants YOU mostly to give him a place in history, as the first man to ever capture a legendary titan."  
He stood in silence, I could see his biceps flexing and loosening, "Fools. Ignorant pests." Seeing a hand come over, resting on his cheek, he turned to see me standing there.  
"Trust me, I thought the same, as well. We human. We are full of greed, we want this, and that, but it will never be enough. We destroy and we take, we are the monsters in this forest, not you, nor your fellow titans."  
He responded with a soft growl, reaching up to touch my hand, he turned to me, oblivious to our fingers intertwined with each other.  
"You saved me earlier. You could exposed my resting area, but you didn't. You risk your own self, knowing I could easily kill you with a flick of a finger, but you gave me herbs to ease my pain until I could regenerate on my own."  
"You call yourself a monster, but you kept me safe. You took care of me." I blushed at he response, untangling his fingers, he took hold of my upper arms, I turned to him, "You are mine. Titan, or human, you are mine."  
I was beginning to panic, I am an entertainer. A freak, that you may say. I had never experienced a relationship in my life, nor does it appear that no man has ever looked my way.  
Sex? I hardly know anything about that. I was told that my place in this world is to entertain others, and that 'sex' is for the 'normal' people.  
"I....I don't know nothing on how to properly become intimate with someone, let alone you." I stood there ashamed.  
The creature stood in silence, despite these woods being a labyrinth there were many couples that would come and get intimate. They wouldn't acknowledge him or the others, but they would watch the couple in their intimate sessions. Sometimes they would go on for awhile, while others just a mere second.  
The creature seemed to understood what he needed to do. He had various experiences himself with his female companions.  
_"It will be alright." He spoke._


	3. Beauty and the Beast

It felt like that night was nothing more, but a dream.  
I haven't seen that creature since that night, and I wonder. Was he just speaking words just to take away my virginity? Out of revenge for the humans that hunted him down and hurt him? I waited by the hot spring, hoping he would come, I waited each and every single night for a week, but he did not come.  
By day, the group hunted them down, but it appeared that they had disappeared from the area. Voices in my head stated that I was being used. I had given up my body to a monster, in order for him get information from me.  
It was a painful situation I put myself in, I guess, but I learned my lesson.

Last night it rained, and quite heavily. I hardly slept last night because of the pattering of the rain hitting the top of my large tent.  
This morning, we were welcomed to a muddy ground. I cringed with disgust at the sound of our footsteps connecting with the dirt ground.  
"I can't believe the old man is forcing us to continue on hunting these damn demons!" I snapped. Yes, I'm angry! I was had, by a damn creature!  
"Whoa!" Jean, nearly lost his balance. I wasn't in a perfect position myself, as I was trailing behind him. Great, good idea to wear some thigh high boots, on a day on searching for creatures the day after it rained, "Yeah, well, I'm not to happy about it myself."  
"Whoa!" I swung my arms forward to keep my balance, "They're gone, Pyxis needs to give up, the other circus entertainers have called it, and heading out to other cities."  
Jean stopped and turned to me, "You know what, Big Mouth. You have become very bitter this past week. What's bugging you, huh?"  
"Nothing." Walking towards him, "Nothing at all, except that I am getting fed up with Pyxis' behavior towards us, freaks. He wasn't so selfish back than, why is be so willing to put our lives in danger just to capture a species that could kill us in an instant?"  
"Fame, money. We are nothing to these 'normal' folks, we die, and we are replaceable. However a titan," He scoffed, "Well, they are impossible to catch, and if we catch one, who knows how long it will be until another one could be caught."  
Hearing a loud explosion, the both of us turned our attention to the line of smoke that was traveling across the dark sky, a sign to return to camp.  
"I guess we are heading back just in time." Jean responded, he turned to me, "Come on, let's pick up the pace, Big Mouth!"  
I scoffed, one stepped, I slipped and fell flat on my back, my hat knocked off my head, "Ah!--Oh!"  
I laid there looking defeated. Hearing Jean chuckled, I raised a leg and sat up, seeing that damn man with a face that look like a horse leaning over holding onto his gut laughing his ass off. I was angry for a mere minute, but simply I smiled. How many more days will my friend and I have before fate takes it toll?  
I pushed myself up, turning to look for my hat, I went over to pick it up and followed behind Jean.  
Not too far behind were a pair of green/blue eyes peeking through the branches of these tall trees. Nearby were these golden eyes.  
"Interesting, brother." Spoke the creature that mirror an ape in appearance, "Very interesting that you have taken interest in a human being."  
The beast titan turned to the Attack titan, "I have never seen a titan in my life that has mated with a human."  
The Attack titan stood there glancing at the young woman, seeing her talking to the man with a face that resembled those long snouted creatures he saw at the base she temporarily reside in. The Attack Titan could sniff that familiar scent from that male human, his mate is the target, of his heat.  
"She appears to be negligent of our mating session. She is to depart from her home, once you two had...'Physically bonded', and set up a home with you, and any children, you two MIGHT have." The Ape Titan pointed out, "Making this a rather difficult situation between for not only that human, but yourself, Eren."  
"I came to you, to ask if there is a possible way for you to turn her into a titan, Zeke. I will deal with our mating situation in a later date."  
Zeke stood in silence.  
"It might end with her becoming a mindless titan like our followers. Unless we give her the Founding Titan, but that titan has long since been missing."  
Eren stood there in silence. Feeling rather defeated.

Arriving at camp, we notice that people were scrambling to gather in a group. Pyxis was standing waiting to see those whom he had sent out to gather together until he saw all familiar faces.  
"Everyone, it has come to my knowledge that the titans have moved deeper into the forest. Therefore we will move out, ourselves."  
There was sighs of relief and mumbling within the group.  
"....To deeper into the forest."  
"What?!" Cried out Connie. People were turning to one another.  
"Y-you gotta be kiddin', Sir!" Sasha was just as irritable, as everyone else.  
"Deeper into the forest?" Jean questioned to himself, "Is the old man trying to get us killed?"  
"Anyone that opposes the idea, you are free to leave!" Pyxis turned and walked into the large tent. Leaving people to cry out in anger.  
I moved through the crowd, reaching the front, I walked into the tent "Master Pyxis."  
He turned to me, "Ah, [Name]. You have come here to protest, on their behalf?"  
Ignoring his question, "Why are we moving further into the forest? Our belongings won't be able to make it up those moss covered boulders, and steep hills, and toppled over trees? Please, sir, you must reconsider, allow the titans some space. They don't want to be captured."  
"Hmp! Of all people, I thought you would understand."  
"I do understand, but to sacrifice your own people? Isn't that a little selfish?"  
He grunted.  
"You changed, Sir. You are not the same. Your lust for these creatures has blinded you. What will happen if we ALL abandon you, Sir? Right now. You will have no one to serve in your Circus of Freaks, you will broke, poor, and miserable."  
The old man stood in silence. Slowly I backed out of the tent and walked out, Jean to me.  
"He's so blind, that he doesn't understand the consequences of his own actions." I strolled past Jean.  
"[Name]!"  
"Please, excuse me, I'm gonna go to the stream and clean myself up."

The river was not too far from the hot spring. My clothes were hanging to dry from a nearby branch. Sitting there in silence recanting what I had said, what Pyxis has said.  
Hearing footsteps, and a snarl, I gasped and turned back....


	4. Beauty and the Beast

Jean was beginning to pack his belongings, like so many others, he too, couldn't stand being in this forest for one more minute. Curious, he left his area of sleep, and went to the tent across from his.  
"Hey, Big Mouth, I'm coming in!" Slipping inside he noticed that the tent was empty, "Great, did she run actually off to the next town?" Pausing for a moment, "Or did she?"

There was some grunting, flesh slapping against flesh. I grasp firmly to the thick branch that was protruding out  
"Uh!" I groaned, my body thrusting back and forth, panting loudly, I held unto one of the hands that grasp my waist, "Is this your twisted way of saying 'hello'?" I groaned.  
The creature came out of nowhere. His initial appearance frightened me for a mere second. The next thing I knew, he was forcing me into the stream, and bent me over, fondling my chest and caressing me between my legs, before slipping inside.  
"Ugh! Ah! Oh...Shit!" I turned back to him, growling, "I'm so angry at you!" The creature leans over hanging his head over my shoulder, saliva dripping from his jaw, and unto the breasts he was fondling.  
Hearing chuckling, I turned, seeing this seven foot creature that closely resembles an ape sitting on a boulder across the ale, his intimated eyes were staring at us. How long has he been sitting there?  
"She is much more attractive, now I got a closer look of her."  
"Huh?"  
He chuckled, "Now I see why are attracted to her."  
I groaned, "Well....Ahh! Oh! Ah! Ca-can't stop now and explain," I moaned, "Damn it. Ah! Uh! Oh god! My Master is planning on traveling further into the forest....If you...Ah!...want to...Know...Uh!"  
"Ah, I see."  
Hanging my head, Eren reached under my chin, and lifted up my head. He was huffing and puffing, feeling the tightness warmth of my inner walls tense up even more. Slowly with the other hand, Eren adjusted his hand upon my belly....

*ba-dump* *ba-dump* He could hear it. The heartbeat within. The heartbeat sound rather healthy, normal.  
Unlike the others Eren had heard prior, to this young woman.

Zeke could see his brother's other hand shift to my stomach. It was like he was cradling something, Zeke knew full well, what that meant, and he was going to say something before, the soft gust of wind blew in, and brought in a unfamiliar scent. The scent of a man.  
Sniffing, Zeke snarled, and turned to his brother, "Hey, Eren, hurry up. I could smell someone coming."  
Eren? Is that his name? Shit, someone's coming.  
"Hey, Big Mouth!" I gasped.  
"Thats," Rolling my eyes in ecstacy, moaning softly, before I could get the next word in, "Horseface."  
Hearing chuckling, "Big Mouth, Horseface. You humans have developed such strange names throughout the centuries."  
"Big Mouth!" The voice came closer. Immediately Zeke stood up and leapt into the woods.  
"Er....Eren--" I moaned his name.  
"Let him come." He snarled, Eren was quite familiar with that voice, let alone that face, "Let him see you are mine."  
"No," Fighting to silence my moans, "You mustn't expose yourself. Please." Eren kept his gaze at the road above, "Listen, I will....Be completely yours if--"  
"Hey! Big Mouth, you down there?!" I gasped. He sounds so close.  
"Yeah, I am!" Eren was hissing in my ear.  
"What are you doing down there? Taking a massive shit?"  
Eren snarled, "No, he's just joking." I turned and peered through the bushes, "Sh...Shut up! I'm....I'm ba-ba....thing!"  
"Well than, how long are you going to be? We need to talk."  
Eren was becoming quite irritable, "He's getting on my nerves."  
Slamming my hand over his slobbering mouth, "Shh!"  
"What was that?" Jean responded.  
"N-nothing." Casting my hand away from Eren's jaw, "Listen, we will talk back at camp, alright?"  
"Alright. I will meet you back at your tent. Don't be too long."  
"Uh-huh." Eren stood there watching this man with a long face with facial hair depart down the road. Immediately, I shrieked as Eren lifted up a leg, causing me to hold onto the branch for dear life.  
"Uh!" I moaned, feeling Eren thrusting faster inside of me, "Ah! Oh yes! You want to cum inside of me? Huh? Do ya?!"  
"Damn it!" He growled, "You know I do!"  
"Give it to me," I hissed, "Oh, yes! I want you to feel me up!"  
The both of us were panting uncontrollably, as Eren was thrusting hard and fast. I shrieked, Eren could feel a warm liquid spew unto his legs, the pressure of my orgasm caused him to slip out, seeing how my body is convulsing, all he could do is chuckle, and wait for my body tremors to cease, and in a matter of minutes the titan to slip right on inside. My wet flesh colliding with his.  
"Oooh!" I moaned, "Ah! Ahh! Uh! Right there, baby, right there! Yeah, harder! Ah!"  
Eren was beginning to lose control, his grunts were music to my ears, while my moans music to his.  
"Shit," He grunts, "I'm....Coming!"  
Grunted, I stood there feeling this warm liquid, pumping deep inside my wound. Slowly I fell on one knee, and than the other. The creature used all of his body weight to lay down upon my back, as we both panted....

I was cleaning Eren's ejaculation off of my thigh. My clothes were nearly close to drying up, few small patches here and there.  
Eren kept his watchful gaze on me. Watching as I cleaned myself, "Did you forget you are mine?" I turned to him, "I don't appreciate you spending time with that man."  
I turned to him, as he sat on the hill, "And I don't appreciate that you disappeared for a week without giving me a word of your whereabouts."  
"I was nearby. It is my duty as your husband to standby and watch over my family."  
I stood up, "Than why didn't you let me know?"  
Eren sat in silence, he could hear by the tone of my voice, how upset I am, "I was....Weary, of those humans."  
_Right, we're hunting down the titans._  
"But I am here, and I was neglectful of informing you of our ways after you and had mated, the first time," I stood there waiting for him to finish his explanation, "One, you are to be bound to me, and I, to you. It is only, until either one of us dies, or I grow weary of you, that I will find another matr. Two, you are to leave your home, and everything behind, so you and I could create a home for our children."  
I stood silently. I, too was, horrified for sometime, Eren could see that I was visibly upset, "You look upset."  
"Yes, I am upset! _'Until you grow weary of me'_ , that you will find toss me to the side in search of another female?! I'm not just some....Trash, you know?" I stood there upset, I scoffed, turning, I made my way to my clothes, slipping them on.  
"What are you are doing?"  
"Leaving! I don't want any part of your mating rules! Nor do I want you in my life if you are willing to toss me to the side!"  
Hearing footsteps, I slipped on my pants, "You won't be able to escape me."  
I turned to him, he pressed his index finger against my forehead, "Since, you lack any attraction towards me, I am strongly attracted to you. I know you will be the one who will birth me, many children. I've seen it, shortly after our bodies became one," I watched as he dragged his finger down my face to my neck, between my cleavage, ending at my abdomen. I glanced down at my flat abdomen. I had this look of disbelief on my face, and than right back up, staring directly into his eyes with disbelief.  
"Of all people, and female titans," I softly spoke, "Why me? Why did you choose me?"  
Eren stood in silence, resting his hand under my chin, he lifted my head for him, "Because I know where your loyalty lies. I have seen many familiar faces of your kind, coming into our woods, with a different lover. Whether they are bonded through 'marriage', or 'betrothal', they would simply come out on a night to overcome their lust with a different place...."  
"I have lived far too long to see the decline in loyalty between partners. When I was about your age, centuries upon centuries ago, the people took marriage and betrothals seriously, but it was rare for a spouse to step out of their marriage. Now it is only a word to make others feel important...."  
"I shouldn't be talking about this topic, as I, once, carried those sins, myself back in my younger years, but the more I see the carelessness of people betraying their partners with some stranger, I grew increasingly disgusted by the human race and lost all hope on love. However, that day, years ago, when I first saw--I mean, that day when you help eased my pain, I felt that hope in love come back to me." My eyes slowly widen, "You didn't expose me. I saw how much you cared for me, risking your own life, just to make sure I was ease of my pain. Than again, this week, you kept our relationship a secret since you and I both have known that they will use you to capture me."  
I stood there silently, my body worked on it's own, leaping to the tops of my toes, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his teeth. Standing there in silence, he stood there surprised by the sudden gesture, his ears were motioning up and down. Before wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close.

There was a loud sound of thumping, Eren was strolling across the forest, I sat on his shoulder holding onto a handful of his hair...

_"About that man called 'Horseface'." Placing my hat on, I turned to Eren.  
"Horseface?" Thinking for a minute, "Oh, you mean Jean!"  
Eren had this stern gaze on his face, "I don't seem to like the fact you spend time with him." I stood in silence, "If anything, I would appreciate if you spend less time with him."  
I stood silently, before turning to him strolling over, I slipped my hand into his. Feeling the warmth of his flesh overwhelm my own.  
"No need to worry, Eren. I will keep my distance." Leaning up, I kissed him again and turned to walk away, allowing my hands to slip away.  
"Hey!" I stopped and turned back, "Is 'Big Mouth' your actual name?"  
"No, it's [Name]."  
"Than, why are you called that?"  
Piercing my finger on the side of my mouth, I pulled my flesh apart, exposing the slit that extended to the end of my molars, smiling at Eren, "Because I am a 'Big Mouth'." Lowering my hand, "I was born this way, and because of this disfiguredment, I have long since been abandoned by the people, whom I, once, called family."  
Eren stood silently, "You look uncomfortable," I frowned, glancing down on the dirt road, "I understand that you don't want to see me. Many men, normal men, see me, as unnatural, and flee. I guess....Jean and the others, were the only one who treated me normal. I guess it's because we have no one else in society to treat us normal, so we have each other."  
I stood in silence. It wasn't not long after that I felt a pair of hands rest on my shoulders.  
"What is normal?" Eren spoke, I glanced up at him, his hand resting on my cheek, "There's nothing normal about this world. Even the most vain person will declare themselves normal, but there is always an imperfection that they are always hiding, nor acknowledge." Eren could see my cheeks glowing red, "We are all made imperfect, to keep us humble, and to make us equal. It's a sad thing that many others don't really see it that way."  
Before I leave, I reached over grasping Eren's hand with both my hands, "Eren....Thank you, for your words of wisdom. I...." Despite it being a week, "Uh."  
"Back when I was your age, I would had married the exact same day I met you. If anything, I would begged my father to ask your hand in marriage. I never came across someone that resembled a goddess like yourself."  
Usually, by that comment I felt absolutely disgusted, but with this titan, all I can do is laugh nervously, "Aren't we married anyways? You did consider me your wife, earlier."  
Due to lack of cheeks and lips, Eren couldn't smile, but he felt it, he felt this warmth in the pit of his heart, "Yes, you are correct. Being with you....Has made me feel human again, that I had forgotten about my life as a titan. Usually, as a human there is a wedding ceremony, but as a titan, all we can do is mate, as a way that we are wed."  
Closing his hand upon my own two. Eren stood in silence, "Tell me the words you want to say to me, [Name]...."  
"I want to feel human again. Please," He paused, "Say it."  
I didn't hesitate, I stood on my toes again, Eren came close, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him, "I love you, Eren."  
Eren lowers his head, "I love you too."  
"I want to know more about you."  
Eren wished he could say the same, but the physical connection he had with her, exposed all her secrets....._

_All the pain and suffering, he wish that he could take it all away._

_....Eren pulling away, he slowly dropped down to his knees, pressing his head against my chest, closing his eyes, he could hear a heart beating inside his spouse. Slowly moving down to my abdomen, he began to hear another heart beating. It was so early, luckily she wouldn't developed any symptoms until later on in the month.  
This isn't good.  
With the fact that her 'master's has pushed his entertainers deeper into the forest. Little do they know that there are abnormals who rebelled against Eren and Zeke, thousands of years ago, who could easily kill the humans and if they have acknowledge about Eren's and his new bride, than they will most likely go after her, if she decides to stay in this forest. Due to the fact she is wed to Eren, but their hate doesn't burn deeply for the Yeager brothers, and will murder his expanding family without mercy..  
The only way for her to flee from this forest, and her master is if she journeys to another city, but it will be difficult for Eren to watch over his wife. Especially, when it comes to Jean, there is no doubt I will journey with Jean to the next village.  
"Come with me." Eren spoke._

I turned to Eren, "By the way."  
"Hmm?"  
"Where are we going?"  
Eren continued his stroll across the forest, "I'm taking you somewhere safe."  
"Somewhere? Safe?"  
"You will see."


	5. Beauty and the Beast

There was the sound of laughter echoing, children laughing. Balls were being thrown, and various chit chat of children.  
Another name was called, again, it repeatedly. I stopped and turned back to see the orphanage behind me, and the children standing there smiling and waving at me.  
"Come play with us!" One boy calls out.

The same boy with his body resting on the ground, his eyes lacked expression, and his face was relaxed. Children stood in silence, some were in shock to show their true expression, and others showed their fear.  
A red pool began to form around him, that started from his head.  
The window on the way top slightly swayed as the slight cool breez passed right by. Standing at the window stood the one that was responsible for pushing the boy out of the window.  
A pair of footsteps came close to him, the boy reacted, and a painful moan escaped his lips. In silence I stood there, I was both terrified and happy that he was still alive.  
Lowering down, my hand touched the warmth of this red liquid, staring at him. It is like he was fighting to stay awake, there was fear in his eyes.  
"It's okay." As the words slipped out of my mouth, "It's alright," Pausing a moment, I reached over taking him by the hand, "I'm here...."

 _"I'm here."_  
I was beginning to stir, my eyes began to draw open. Motioning my eyes towards the sky, I could see dark sky, still blanketed by the stars. Lifting myself up, it was still night, I turned back, and saw this giant naked creature resting peacefully his large masculine hand resting over mine. His long dark hair rested away from his face exposing his lack of certain facial features, his long pointy ears, and his hooked nose. Despite looking like a corpse, he was handsome in a way, and it brought me joy that I could consider him mine.  
Being with him allowed me to forget about my past....  
That orphanage. Eren might look like a monster, but the monsters are those who destroy the lives of those who are weaker than them, who take the lives of the innocent to boost their egos.  
Laying back down, I laid back down on the cook grass, closing my eyes, but all I can see were images of those of my past. Each time I was about to fall a sleep, my body twitched, and I was right back awake, I sighed, rising off of the ground. I cautiously slipped my hand away, I sat upon my knees, glancing down at the slumbering creature. I don't think I will be able to sleep any longer. Crawling over, I leaned over kissing Eren on his head, before I sat back glancing at him. There was this smile that formed on my face, how can I become so lucky, to find someone so dedicated to me. This is strange, so strange to me. Yes, Pyxis waited to us, but in return we showed our kindness by performing for him.  
Pyxis....No, I have begun my new life, and it's with this mysterious creature.  
While Eren began his journey south, he would often leave me behind, begging me to stay where I was, while he would leave and hunt down the animals that had kept him company in these woods, so he could feed his expanding family. Eren took care of me until he collapsed from exhaustion.  
I would later find out that he isn't the type to cuddle, as his body would jerk away each time my body pressed against his. Eventually, I kept my distance from him, the top of my head facing towards his face, it was just now when I woke up that his hand rested on top of mine.

I wasn't able to fall asleep for awhile, those images of my past played repeatedly. How long has it been since I thought of them?  
There was this ping of guilt that suddenly overwhelmed me, that intense amount of sadness caused my bottom lip to tremble. Holding back my sobs, I pushed myself up to my feet, is it stupid to wonder off? I won't go that far, just behind that tree.

Eren found himself beginning to wake up. His mind slowly adjusting to his surroundings, the hand that was risen to his side felt empty, what was it that he was holding? He couldn't remember.  
What was it?  
It was something important he was grasping unto. Than, his eyes shot open, Eren sat up seeing that the grassy area of where his wife laid showed her frame, but it was empty.  
Where is she? Where did she go?  
Standing up, Eren began to sniff around, he smell the strong scent of pine and the bitterness of the running river nearby. He couldn't smell her.  
"[Name]?!" He began to panic, no response, "[Name]!"  
Hearing shuffling, Eren's focus was on a nearby tree, I stepped out from behind it, giving him a full frontal view of my naked body. Eren stood there feeling a bit relieved, but than angry and frustrated, he came over.  
"What were you thinking strolling away?!"  
I stood startled, compared to his normal lifesize (6'7), I looked more like a toddler with my terrified big eyes, as I shrunk down in response.  
"I...I couldn't sleep, I....I had a nightmare." Eren stared at me with his big intensed terrified eyes.  
Eren stood quietly for sometime, "So you decided to stroll off without waking up your husband?"  
"I thought it was nothing," Pausing, as my body trembled in fear, "And besides I was close by."  
"Not in these woods. Just because you are close by doesn't mean you are out of danger. You do not understand these woods, like I do," He scoffed, and turned away, "It's a mistake choosing a human to be my spouse, you lack the ability to defend, nor sense danger."  
In an instance, it felt like my entire heart froze into ice, and suddenly dropped and shattered, as it landed to the ground. As Eren strolled towards the direction he was taking us, I stood back and watched. Waiting for him to notice that I wasn't following him. I'm not doing this to get him to feel any pity for me, but my legs simply refuse to move. Suddenly, my eyes became cloudy, a tear slid down my face, and than another, sniffing, cleaning my tears away, I dropped down unto the ground, my legs pressed against my chest, my arms wrapped around me.  
Coming to think of it, the only reason why I was chosen was because I refused to rat out this damn creature, loyalty is what Eren called it, I highly doubt it has nothing to do with love. Yes, we said 'I love you' to each other, and consummated our 'marriage' with a kiss, but does he generally love me? Do I generally love him? It's only been a week and a half since I have became Eren's mate. It's just too fast to confirm that we actually love each other, and actually lust for each other.  
Also, he's right I don't know how to physically fight, and because I'm only human, I lack the abilities that these titans most likely inherited. If we are to have children, I won't be able to protect them. He's a titan, and I'm a human, I'm far more weaker than the two.  
Rising my head above my knees, I could see that Eren was further away than before. How has he not sensed me not following him? Was I manipulated? My feelings being toyed. I was probably used as a toy for his own sexual amusement until he found someone suitable. He probably doesn't care about my well-being, and I would think I would get use to people not caring for me because I was born with such deformities. I was sold from one ringmaster to another, to another. Some abusive and some seemed to have a general understanding of where I came from, but didn't want to have any form of attachment towards me, nor any of the freaks.  
Sniffing, I stood up, it's alright. It's not like no one really cared for my well-being anyways. Eren did to an extent, but after much consideration, I was just a toy for him to play with.  
I sighed, and strolled off, the opposite direction of Eren.

~~~~  
~~~~

Night fell, I'm starving, my stomach is gurgling, my feet were sore from journeying back to my old campsite. Along the way, I found my clothes that Eren made me shed, and I hope my Master would accept me, or....At least be there.  
Sitting by the rushing river, I sat there gazing as the water passed by. The small waves beaming up and down along the way. Hearing the sound of bushes rustling, I scoffed and rolled my eyes, another deer, or rabbit, planning to scare me. Again there was rustling, I turned back, I stood there in absolute horror, I was so caught up with sulking that I completely forgot about the fact that there were titans roaming these hundreds of acres of forest.  
There it was, hanging from the trunk of the tree, glancing down at me. Comparing in both height and size to Eren's, this one stood around 5 meters, with long point claws, it softly hissed at me, showing me it's short rows of teach. Such an ugly figure, it look nearly like a caricature of a lion, with a mane of golden hair and a matching golden beard.  
It sniffed at me, and snarled, "Word has it that Eren has breeded with a human. It was a matter of time before he dispose of you, and found himself an actual female titan."  
That word 'dispose', that word struck a nerve with me.  
Crawling down, I held my gut in, as it drawn close to me, sniffing me, before scoffing in disgust, "Your womb wreaks of him. Damn bastard has a high sex drive, I'm surprise you are still alive."  
I was quite embarrassed by that statement. It is obvious I still have his semen still inside of me.  
"Why?" I paused, "Why are you here?"  
He scoffed, "I am here, due to my own amusement, and also...." Snatching me with his clawed hand, I shrieked, "To kill the impudence that is both you, and what is growing inside of you."  
I hung there silently, glancing at him.  
"What? You are not afraid?"  
I just stared at him, "Do you think I value my life? For many years I was sold and abused by those whom bought me. If I were to fall pregnant, it is only for Eren's benefit that his bloodline flows right through someone unnecessary to both, the human and the titan race."  
He snarled, only did he sense someone nearby that the Jaw Titan turned back, I looked over, seeing Eren standing at his normal titan height (15 meters).

_Eren lived in a more civilized society, in which games were for men, they fought in the large arenas, and race on their horse drawn chariots with it.  
There was the sound of laughter, out back of the arena, both a young man with long dark hair and a muscular athletic frame, came running out naked with a young man with his blonde hair swept back with the aid of his sweat. They had gotten done with their training at the arena, and were now heading to the bathhouse, where they will wash away all the dirt and grime from earlier, and finally get a massage by the gorgeous women that Porco had no doubt that Eren will fuck one, or both of them at the end of the day._

_It was late in the evening, Eren enjoyed himself with the beautiful blonde that massaged his naked, masculine body, and, once they were done, he took another bath, cleaning his sweat and the smell of sex off of him, before taking off a couple hours prior to Porco to leaving.  
Porco wondered back home after this long and glorious day with his friend, the young warrior in training, quickly changed directions and decided to head to his betrothed's home, instead of heading straight home. Upon the arrival at the gates, Porco pushed one open, and slipped inside, strolling across the open area of this Greek style home, he noticed that the guards were not at their post. Where could they possibly be?  
Strolling up the marble stairs, the leather strapped sandals he wore, as he journeyed up to her room making a clapping nose. Making his way up the top of the stairs, Porco became more and more nervous. Was his soon-to-be-wife even home?  
There was screaming sound, in a heartbeat, Porco hurried down the hallway, hearing her cries they didn't sound like cries of danger, but of....Pleasure.  
Prying the door open, little by little, Porco peeked in, his eyes widening in horror. Pushing the door open, Porco stood there completely dumbfounded. There she was mounted on all fours on her own bed, her locks held back tightly, as the bastard that is thrusting back and forth behind her. His body glistening with sweat, his shoulder length dark locks swaying back and forth each time he thrusts his lower half connected with her's. His green eyes staring down at her.  
Slowly, Eren drawn his eyes straight ahead. In disbelief, Porco stood there gazing back at the bastard that was straddling his future wife._

"Porco," Eren stood there with his voice deepen with anger, "May I ask you why your fucking hand is on my wife?!"  
I looked away ashamed, I'm not his wife.  
Porco chuckled, "By all appearance it seems like you have discarded your beautiful bride. To be honest, I am kind of jealous that you managed to find a beautiful woman, who wouldn't flee."  
I grunted when I felt his grip tighten around me. Eren could see the little discomfort I was in, and stepped forward.  
"You know, and I know, that I am not fast against you, so please, Porco, hand me back my wife."  
Porco stood there in silence, he might be fast, but Eren has the Coordinate. He could easily summon his minions to heavily wound, or even cannibalized Porco, and take back the woman that is carrying his unborn child.  
"You seem to care about her, Eren."  
"I do." Eren was quick to respond, "She is my wife, I love her."  
My heart skipped a beat. My face burning red, is it true? Or is he manipulating Porco into letting me go? I sense some dislikement towards the both of them, and he is manipulating Porco into killing me? Since Porco seems to want to harm anything that has some sort of connection with Eren.  
"I see." Porco turned to me, "You 'love' her."  
I grunted in pain feeling his grasp tightening, "Porco!" Eren called out.  
"I find it hilarious that you cry out for mercy for harming your bride, but yet, you tend to take my own bride without remorse!"  
Eren felt his heart drop, and immediately screamed at the top of his lungs, and charged after him, "Let her go, Porco!!"  
Leaping over the 15 meter titan, my fingers punctured into his flesh, I shrieked as he landed on a nearby tree. Eren lifted his head back and roar out in frustration.  
"Give her back, Porco!!" He screamed.  
Porco responded with a chuckle, "He doesn't love you, girl! The bastard is just using you!"  
"Lie!" Eren snarled, "All lies! Don't believe him!" I just hung there, gazing directly into Eren's eyes, he stared right back at me, he could see how doubtful I was towards him by the look on my face, "[Name], you have to believe me. I never meant to bring you any emotional harm. You will never believe me, but I have seen you many times in the past, and each time I fell more, and more in love with you."  
There was this shock look on my face.  
"You are my bride, and you will bare me many children. We will make a new nation, a nation that was lost since Ancient times."  
"Ancient times?" Suddenly, my body jerked, I turned to Porco.  
"Don't believe him. Like his brother, Eren is really manipulative. He doesn't care for you, he just wants a child born from a woman that no one truly ca--"  
"Stop lying!" Rising his fist, Eren connected it with the trunk, causing it to split in half.  
Porco leapt and latched onto another tree, Eren turned to him, I watched as the tree landed unto the ground, hearing Porco laugh I turned to him, "See? He doesn't care about your well-being. He nearly killed you without a single thought."  
I groaned, turning again, my teeth clinched firmly. My feelings have been confirmed, Eren doesn't care. Eren could see I was visibly upset, Porco managed to get to me, "[Name], no," His voice quivered in fear, "He's lying. You have to believe me, I do love you, I truly do. I have seen you in my vision throughout the centuries."  
I began to sob, Porco pulls me close to him, "Ah, so you can see the future than, Eren? Do you see me taking your bride away from you? Just like you took mine?!"  
Eren could clearly see his friend's expression, the look of betrayal on his face back when Porco caught him in bed with his former betrothed. He saw the bitterness in Porco's face, as his family coaxed him into joining the wedding ceremony that Eren had been forced into, himself, with the woman he had been having an affair with for a couple seasons.  
Porco turned his eyes to me, "Trust me, once he gets what he wants. He will discard you, or better yet keep you for appearances and than bed other women. Trust me, nothing has changed."  
I turned from Porco back to Eren, "Eren? Is what he is saying....True?"  
Eren didn't hesitate to respond, "What he said is true. I had a wife, but I discarded her, it was only lust I had," He paused for a moment, "It was only lust I felt, it was not love. Strong true love that I have for you."  
Porco sighs, "Have I not heard of those words beforehand, Eren? With every wench you came acr--"  
"Not another word of your lies, Porco!" Eren snapped back. I whimper lowering my head, "Let her be. This fight is between the two of us, she is an innocent victim in all of this."  
"You maybe right, but so was my bride, when you seduced her with your _dashing_ good looks and took her to bed."  
My head was spinning. Porco was telling me one story, but yet, this titan that I was to be considered to be my husband told me another story. If I love Eren, I would believe him, and ignore Porco, but than at the same time, I truly don't know my husband.  
My head is killing me. I don't know who to believe, now.  
"[Name]." I turned to Eren, "[Name]? Do you love me? And I mean do you absolutely love me, like I truly and deeply love you?"  
His words sound genuine.  
"Yes," I immediately responded, that answer brought so much warmth to Eren, "Yes, I do, but I don't really know you, Eren."  
"Tis alright, [Name], when this is all over, I will tell you everything."  
Porco huffed and puffed, "You say that, Eren, but I highly doubt you will see her again after this night. Did you remember you discarded her so easily?"  
Eren jerked forward slightly, "I thought she was following me, I was so deep in thought about the possibilities of running into someone like you that, did I realize she was no longer within my sight." He turned to me, "I'm sorry, my wife. I have failed to watch over you, but better yet, protect you."  
He could see my eyes expand wide in shock, "No, Eren," I softly spoke, before I responded back loud enough for him to hear, "It was my fault, you warned me about wondering off, I do not know these woods like you, and Porco do. It was my ignorance," Lowering my head, "I'm sorry, my husband, and now look what I had done."  
Eren stood there feeling his heart broken. Hearing a scoff, he turned and saw Porco rise up his hand, I turned and stared directly into both of his eyes, "Enough, vile chit chat. We will take our leave, Eren, or better yet."  
Eren gasped, "Porco, don't!" Seeing the smaller titan open his jaw, as wide as he can, I hung there in horror.  
"No!" I cried out, kicking my legs trying to break free, Eren came charging after Porco, seeing the smaller titan tilt me to the side allowing my head to rest on the bottom half of his mouth.  
"Porco!"

.....Immediately, Eren shot up, I shrieked and fell back on my ass. Groaning in pain. The titan sat there panting loudly, his face had this startling gaze.  
"What?" Eren was glancing around his surroundings, I sat there staring at him, just now I was about to get up and get some space between us, when my husband shot up.  
"Eren?" He turned to me, "Eren? Are you alright?"  
He didn't respond, he just stared at me with his big green eyes. To be honest, Eren sent chills down my spine with his gaze.  
"[Name]" His voice quivered, "Was it all a dream?"  
It took awhile to respond, but I shook my head, he extended his hand, taking my hand into his. How small mine was compared to my husband's.  
"Thank goodness." Eren whispered. He sat there feeling relieved, "It was all a nightmare, no a vision," He turned to me, pulling me into his arms, Eren was holding me like a child, staring down at me, "I love you, [Name], I truly do...."


	6. Beauty and the Beast

I have lived on this earth for thousands of years, and as each decade past my eyes opened more and more to my past sins, and how careless the human race was slowly becoming.  
When I was younger, I was so vain, so careless, so selfish. Yes, that dream of me bedding Porco's betrothed was true, but she did not know she was to wed him. I did not really care for her like I thought, I just lusted after her, I wanted her for my own vanity. Soon after the confrontation the Galliard tribe confronted my tribe the Yeagers, for defiling such a glorious young maiden, and my days as a single bachelor came to an end, when my father paid for her dowry, and we wedded soon after.  
Like myself, my first bride was completely vain, but she was faithful to me....I wasn't. I cared for her to an extent, but did Iove her? No. Do I regret mistreating her? Yes, but I still did not love her  
Since I became titan, I was denied human interaction, they viewed me as a monster and tried to kill me numerous times, but I fought back. I, eventually, became a legend, as I heard it from their lips, as they intruded on my home turf. Killing any titan bride I was with, at the moment. It was painful to see her corpse rotten away, the human race is a vile race.  
Full of greed and hate. I, so, saw the declining of loyalty between fellow soldier and fellow man. Companions bedding strangers, or killing their own loved ones for something that they want.  
However....  
One thing was made clear.  
I was destined to meet....Her.

Her hand extended towards me, instead of using them to try to physically harm me, she rested them on the side of my face. Her naked body sprawled under mine, her body glistening with sweat and other bodily fluids.  
Lowering my body, my arms resting over my beautiful bride's head, my back arched over her body. Her insides gripped me firmly, it was nice and warm inside of her. It felt amazing.  
"Ah...Uh...Ah." I panted, as my body tightened and loosened with each thrust. Her cries of pleasure were like music to me.  
"Impregnate me, Eren!" [Name] cried out, "I want your children! Ah!"  
I stared at her, listening to her cry out about expanding our family. Little does she know, that a child grows within her at this very moment. I've heard it's heart beating at a very healthy rate.  
This child....  
He will help in making us human again, but will give us the ability to keep our titan powers. This child is very much needed. The cross breed of a human woman, abused and unwanted by the world, yearning for love, and a titan full of greed, that is willing to sacrifice her happiness to transform his people back to what they once were.  
That is what the visions have told, but it didn't show Eren that he will fall so hard for the woman. He wouldn't care so much for her.

Suddenly I stopped moving, the young woman under me, stared at me.  
"Eren?" She softly called my name between breathes, "Are you alright?"  
Something wet touched her cheek, and than another. A lump formed in my throat, just by staring at her, hearing her voice. I had brought her nothing more, but more pain and misery in her life. For many years I rewatched her life, watched the children that were mistreated, their innocence taken away by the very same people that were suppose to love them and protect them. Lives taken, and lives alternated for the worse.  
Watched her be auctioned off, watched her be physically abused by the same people that bought her and many others with deformities. I didn't want her to live like that any longer, I want her to be happy.  
"Eren, speak to me," [Name] spoke, "You're crying."  
Lowering my head down, I pressed it against her's, whimpering softly, sliding my arm down, I clasp her hand, and placed it above her head.  
"I'm sorry." I squealed, "I'm so sorry, [Name]." She rested there confused, "Please, promise me, no matter what. You will stay by my side." She was silent, I was quickly becoming desperate for her answer, "Please, promise me! Promise me, you will love me no matter what I do!"  
"I...."  
_Say it. Damn it, say it!_  
"I promise."  
"You promise what?"  
"I promise to love you no matter what you do."  
"Do you mean it?"  
"Yes," My bride was quick to respond, "Yes, I do. With all that I have dealt in my life, I want to be loved, as well, and not lusted after."  
I shuddered at her response, it was a confusing response, from these vision I recieved, she was loathed by both men and women, "Eren? Do you love me?"  
My heart quicken, "Yes, yes, I do." Lowering my entire body unto her's, "You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Please, there has to be another way. Don't let me take away her happiness. If I take it away, than she will no longer love me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling myself softening up, "It appears that I lost it."  
"It's alright." She cheerfully spoke in my ear, "Next time you will finish."  
I want to hold her always. I want her to know how deeply and passionately in love I am with her, I want to make her happy.


	7. NOT A STORY

I ran into a writer's block, and to give you guys a heads up I will be re-doing the last couple chapters, as I don't know what to write after the last chapter, but I do now, since I got a small idea in my head.


End file.
